choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Royal Romance, Book 2/@comment-33423298-20171020102306/@comment-3452092-20171110040403
If Hanna was the saboteur, which I don't think she is, it would probably have something to do with not wanting the prince to end up with the MC (and adding Olivia into the mix to throw off suspicion, picking Olivia because Olivia wasn't exactly nice to her). But yeah, as a LI, it's kind of super unlikely that Hanna is behind this. I won't deny I've suspected Hanna, Drake, and the prince all at different points (usally throwing out the idea pretty quick). I've never actually suspected Olivia. I've been interested in seeing if I could befriend the prickly woman since pretty early on (but not as long as I have been wanting to beat up my character in The Freshman/The Sophomore for just about every interaction with Sebastian . . . seriously where did they learn manners and civility . . . but that's for another thread). I can't say I would be super mad at Hanna if she tried to sabotage Madeleine after that stunt with the chocolate. What a jerk. I do wonder how Hanna is that sheltered though that she thought a bachelorette party was . . . yeah. I don't even know, because I've never watched either of those shows. Hanna, none of you are trying to marry Madeleine. That is not what is happening there. And I don't understand how she doesn't know that considering Madeleine is currently engaged to the prince. On a slightly unrelated note, if the MC doesn't marry the prince because she choses a different love interest (I assume if she chooses the prince ultimately that will happen), then I hope Olivia is the one that ends up with him. Of all the other options, she makes the most sense to me and has from the beginning. That's just my take on it, but I really don't think Madeleine is a good match for him, because I don't think she's a good match for him. She might be good for the country, but I believe Olivia could be that, too (or Kiara, but like Madeleine, I don't think she works for him), but I think she also has positive feelings for the prince. I think maybe that's why Olivia was the only one other than the MC targeted. She's the only other one who cares about the prince as a person in a romantic way. At this point I rather think Hanna and Penelope are too naive to be queen, but I guess we'll see. One or both of them could turn out to be incredibly devious putting on a front because they don't want this life. Maybe Penlope doesn't even have any poodles. Has she ever shown anyone pictures of them? I know we've never seen them, but do we know if anyone ever has? I mean until proven otherwise, I believe she is just who we see, but with the latest chapter, I just don't know what to expect, so we'll see soon.